


I'm ready(WARNING: HARD LEMON AHEAD)Pt.2

by CircusFreakShow



Series: Life [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gay Sex, House Party, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Ciel and Alois are at a party for Alois' oldest friend, Ronald, who's parents were away. Alois got flirted on by one if his ex "tutoring buddies" and Ciel got all jelly.





	I'm ready(WARNING: HARD LEMON AHEAD)Pt.2

This is how their first time finally happened. Warning though before you read ahead! 

*clears throat*

1\. This story contains some serious sexual contexts and if you are under 16 then please go to the next story if there is one. But if you're a rebel who had read or seen pron then go right ahead. 

2\. If you don't like this shipping, please do not argue with me in the comments, keep them to yourself. 

3\. Don't do anything in this chapter PLEASE! I love all my readers and fellow shippers as they are.

Now, please enjoy the chapter. You have been warned! 

Bye~!

 

 

 

 

Ciel stepped into the big house filled with blasting music, flashing colored lights, and drunkened teens. He didn't feel right here, kinda like a missing piece of a puzzle. But it is his boyfriend's thing so whatever makes him happy, Ciel is happy. Speaking of his beloved attractive boyfriend...

Ciel looked around the room and finds his Alois drinking out of a plastic cup, maybe Volka (Yes. I know my leckor). He sighed and hugged his man tightly into an embrace. Alois giggled and kiss the bluette, slipping his tongue in once Ciel gasp slightly. Why he gasped, you wonder? Welp let's see: Party + Beer + Alois + Virgin BF = Horniness. 

The smaller male blushed madly as he felt the blonde's strong hands caressed his ass tightly while his tongue left no place in his mouth untouched, tasting the bitter sweet flavor of the Volka he had drunk as he saw earlier.   
"Ahem. Alois?" Someone said by them, making their heated make-out end sadly. They both turned their heads to the person who was speaking to them, to see a very tall young adult with jet black hair, golden eyes behind his glasses, he wore a sparkling one button vest over his white short sleeved shirt was tucked in his black tight ass jeans with black leather boots. His lips were curved into a smile at the two. "Claude!" Alois squealed like a pig in delight as he ran over and hugged the tall man, leaving Ciel very confused of the friend his BF had failed to bring up ever.

Claude smiled as he wrapped his spider long arms around the blonde's small frame. "It has been a while. How was your final grades?" He asked. Alois smiled and giggled, "I got a B--! But it's still good, right? Heheh~" Ciel smiled and giggled a bit at how drunk his boyfriend is mixed with his goofyness. "Is that so? Well, I can always still help you with.../tutoring/." The tall man continued with a very seductive tone in his voice, which made the smallest male right now very pissed off suddenly. Alois tilted his head as his drunkened face got redder at the sudden fact of what tone he used. "Nah Claude. That's what Ciel here is for now. He tutors me WAY better now." He said with a beaming smile as he hugged Ciel's arm. 

Claude's golden eyes locked with Ciel's blue ones, both stared at each other in pure hatred towards one another. 

{Okay. Pause real fast as I rant on about what Ciel and Alois are wearing now in this party: Ciel's out fit is a deep navy blue V neck with a elbow long white sleeved shirt under it, normal skinny jeans with a Batman belt(Cause I can!) and white and blue checkered Vans. Alois is wearing a sparkly purple tank top that shows off some of his well built chest, mid thigh black shorts with his black stockings that go to his knees under his brown combac boots.}

Ciel growls before grabbing his man by the shoulders and smashing their lips together. Alois eagerly kissed back as they made out heatly. Claude growled and stomped off without the two noticing, let alone caring. 

Their tongues fought as their hair was being pulled, their hands sliding up and down their bodies. Ciel felt something in the pit of his stomach during this kiss, he had felt this whenever him and Alois make out but this time...he's letting it take full control.   
Ciel jumped into his Alois' arms, wrapping his slim legs around the other's hips, making them both moan at the feeling of their crotches pressing on each other's. 

Alois ran his slim fingers up Ciel's shirt and felt his back and ribs, rubbing around in circular motion around his nipples, making the smaller male moan a bit louder.  
This kiss was a brand new drug for the two, for the feeling was strong lust and pure love.

Ciel's back hit the wall as his man pushed him near the door of the gaming room of the house, kissing once more. Alois then bucked his hips onto his Ciel's, causing the two to groan loudly. Ciel's hand slid into the door knob and let it swing open, making Alois walk in and kick the door close again once inside.

The room was pretty small with a ping-pong table, Pac-Man game, a Pool Ball table, and a baggy old brown couch in the center of the room. (I'll let you guess where and what happens next ;3)


End file.
